


Vision of Empty Dreams

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [21]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt-based poem: ice cream, sun, licking, beach, waves. Use these words in a poem. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision of Empty Dreams

**Vision of Empty Dreams**

-

After licking off her ice-cream of her face,

she found herself with the scorching sun on her face,

where she glided herself in the beach,

where she found freedom at last on the waves,

_but she soon realized that this was all just an empty dream..._


End file.
